Absurd
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Seandainya di Konoha tidak ada sistem Shinobi, mungkin inilah kehidupan yang akan dijalani Itachi sebagai anak petani. A ficlet for Itachi's birthday. RnR?CnC?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC berat, pendek, typos dan sederet kesalahan lain.**

**Birthday fic for Uchiha Itachi**

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah di Konoha. Saatnya memulai hari dengan rutinitas seperti biasa. Uchiha Fugaku mengawali harinya dengan secangkir kopi hitam dan pisang goreng _made in_ Uchiha Mikoto. Sebelum membaca koran untuk melihat berita penculikan anak ayam yang baru berumur satu hari, ayah dua anak ini akan mengabsen putra-putranya.

"Itachi!" panggil Fugaku.

"_Nii-san_ lagi mandiin Fernando, _Tou-san_," si bungsu nan unyu, Uchiha Sasuke yang menjawab. Di tangan Uchiha yang baru berumur 17 tahun ini ada sebuah _spongebob_ buat cuci piring. Maklum, waktu dipanggil Fugaku tadi, dia lagi bantuin mami Mikoto cuci piring.

Fugaku manggut-manggut mengerti. Setidaknya meskipun permintaan Itachi tidak dituruti, putra sulungnya itu nggak ngambek dan berhenti ngurusin Fernando, kerbau peliharaan mereka.

Iya, kerbau. Memangnya siapa lagi yang punya nama Fernando di rumah keluarga Uchiha?

**FLASHBACK**

"Ayolah,_ Tou-san_... Jangan pelit-pelit amat sama anak sendiri," pinta Itachi.

"Tidak," tegas Fugaku.

"Ini penting _Tou-san_. Uchiha akan sangat terinjak-injak kalau kalah bersaing dengan Namikaze," bujuk Itachi.

"Pokoknya tidak!" kata Fugaku.

"_Tou-san_…"

"NGGAK!" bentak Fugaku jengkel. Itachi ini, tumben banget bersikeras ingin membujuknya membelikannya sesuatu. Masalahnya barang yang diminta Itachi tuh nggak murah. Ini semua gara-gara anak Pak Kades itu, Itachi jadi minta dibelikan motor Harle Dapitsen kayak punya Naruto itu. Alasannya?

"Gengsi dong, _Tou-san_. Naruto saja ngapelin Hinata-_chan_ pakai Harle Dapitsen. Masa aku datang naik Fernando."

Itachi menelan ludah sebelum berkata, "Bukan itu, _Tou-san_. Barusan ada laba-laba kecil di rambut _Tou-san_."

_What the hell?_

Dengan sikap (sok) _cool_ ala Uchiha, Fugaku mengibaskan rambut yang kalah panjang dari Itachi itu. Laba-laba malang itu segera menghembuskan nafas terakhir setelah digeprak Fugaku pakai _uchiwa_.

Dan Itachi?

Cuma bisa merinding disko melihat kekejaman Fugaku yang sangat tidak berperilaba-labaan.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

.

.

.

Itachi cuma bisa gigit jari melihat Naruto, anak Pak Kades Minato itu ngobrol sama cewek yang selama ini rajin menghiasi mimpi-mimpi(jorok)nya. Abangnya Dek Sasuke ini memang positif terjangkit virus merah jambu. Bukan sama Haruno Sakura kok, tapi sama itu tuh. Hyuuga Hinata, anaknya Pakde Hiashi yang dulu pernah jualan jamu di Pasar Beringharjo.

Seperti banyak anak laki-laki lain, Itachi juga ingin cari istri yang kayak mami Mikoto. Dan menurut data yang ia peroleh dari seorang agen CIA bernama Zetsu yang punya nama lengkap Zetsu Ajah itu, satu-satunya cewek di Konoha yang begitu ya cuma anak sulungnya Pakde Hiashi.

"Ma-Mas Itachi. Ba-baru pulang," sapa Hinata saat melihat Itachi lewat sambil menuntun Fernando.

Naruto mengkerut. Itachi dan kerbaunya udah berhasil mengalihkan dunia Hinata. Cih, apa kerennya sih muka keriputan dan kerbau kegendutan kayak gitu?

"Hn," jawab Itachi sok _cool_.

Sikap _sok cool_ menurut Kamus Besar Klan Uchiha berarti orang tersebut sebenarnya _speechless,_ nggak tahu mesti ngomong gimana. Jadilah ia bersikap ala kadarnya.

"Sombong banget sih," komentar Naruto.

"Mas Itachi itu nggak seperti itu kok," bela Hinata," Dan menurutku, itu keren."

Naruto cengo, nyaris nggak percaya dengan ucapan Hinata barusan. Jadi keren versi Hyuuga Hinata itu yang seperti itu. Padahal kata Jiraiya-jiisan, pria keren itu haruslah punya senyum lima jari dan punya motor sekeren Palentino Rosso.

"Umm… Naruto, aku pulang dulu ya," pamit Hinata, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih _shock_.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah bergeser ke ufuk barat. Pertanda kalau hari sudah semakin sore. Tapi semangat pemuda ini belum juga pudar. Bulir-bulir keringat muncul di dahinya. Sebagian menetes, menuruni garis wajahnya hingga ke leher jenjangnya lalu menyatu dengan keringat yang membasahi dada bidangnya. Kulitnya memerah terkena sengatan matahari, tapi ia belum menyerah.

Semua ini gara-gara _Tousan_-nya yang mengajukan syarat kalau dia harus mencangkul semua sawah milik keluarganya kalau mau minta dibelikan Harle Dapitsen. Dan itu harus dilakukannya tanpa bantuan Fernando yang biasanya membantunya membajak sawah.

Kalau bukan karena semangat masa mudanya, Itachi nggak bakalan mau. Hinata-_chan_, ini semua demi kamu. Biar kamu nggak malu jlan sama aku.

"Mas Itachi!" panggil seseorang.

Telinga Itachi berdiri tegak. Seingatnya cuma satu orang yang memanggilnya begitu.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Dan benar saja. Di pinggir sawah, sudah ada Hinata yang membawa sebuah rantang dan sebotol air minum.

"Hinata-_chan_," Itachi menghampirinya, "Ada apa?"

"Umm… Mikoto-_basan_ bilang Mas Itachi lagi di sawah. Ja-jadi aku bawakan ini," jawab Hinata dengan pipi semerah stoberi.

"_Arigatou_," kata Itachi sambil membersihkan diri di pancuran air.

Hinata nyaris _nosebleed_ melihatnya. Apalagi pas Itachi melepas ikat rambutnya dan membiarkannya basah oleh air pancuran. Demi Dewa Jashin, laki-laki seperti inilah yang sangat diharapkan menjadi menantu keluarga Hyuuga.

Kenapa?

Jelas karena Hiashi tidak ingin generasi penerusnya kelak punya rambut dengan warna nggak jelas seperti kuning, merah atau perak. Hiashi mengharuskan menantunya memiliki rambut berwarna gelap, panjang, harum, lembut, mengkilat, bebas kutu, tidak berponi, bebas ketombe dan mudah disisir pakai jari. Pendek kata, rambutnya haruslah cocok jadi bintang iklan shampoo _UNCLEAR_ (baca: gaje).

Bagusnya, cowok yang ditaksir Hinata sudah memenuhi sembilan kriteria dan telah diteliti selama minimal satu tahun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

Hinata menyerahkan rantang itu tanpa memandang ke arah Itachi.

Hati kecil nan lugu milik Itachi jadi lecet. Dia tahu dia nggak seganteng _baka-otouto_-nya. Tapi apa dia sejelek itu sampai-sampai Hinata ogah melihatnya? Ohoho... sepertinya Itachi memang butuh pelajaran tambahan soal psikologi wanita.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ bilang Mas Itachi minta motor ya?" tanya Hinata, "U-untuk apa?"

'Jelas buat boncengin kamu. Nggak lucu kalau kita jalan-jalan naik Fernando,'_ inner_ Itachi.

"Buat mengajakmu kencan," jawab Itachi keterlaluan jujurnya.

"E-eh?" _blushing_ Hinata semakin parah, "Ke-kencan?"

"Iya. Kencan," ulang Itachi, "Aku takkan kalah dari Naruto. Kau lihat saja nanti."

"T-ta-tapi tanpa motor pun a-aku mau ke-kencan sama Mas Itachi. Karena a-aku su-suka Mas Itachi," si sulung Hyuuga ini terbata-bata mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Mendengar pengakuan Hinata barusan itu rasanya kayak membelah atmosfir berlapis-lapis, meluncur bareng paus akrobatik truss lansung ke rasi bintang paliiingg... manis.

"Hinata-_chan_," Itachi meraih tangan Hinata, "Maukah kau melahirkan anak-anakku nanti?" ucapnya mengutip kata-kata ampuh seorang pendeta dari fandom seberang.

Hanya butuh waktu satu detik untuk membuat Hinata pingsan dengan suksesnya.

.

Owari

.

Dari judulnya udah ketahuan kalau absurd kan? Saya nggak niat menistakan Itachi di sini. Tapi entah kenapa mendadak bayangin Itachi ala Mas-Mas yang suka pake blangkon gitu. Jadi gomen kalau ada yang kurang suka Itachi terkesan nista di sini

Review dan Concrit dinantikan.

Molto Grazie.


End file.
